theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The End Approaches
} Season 2, Episode 10 } Episode Information Air Date September 21, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The Sun Also Rises Next Episode Inevitable Circumstances Summary Trying to awaken her to notify her where they currenty are, Sariah viciously pins Dominic against the wall and demands to know where she is being held. Dominic implies that they both have been kidnapped by Slater and Paige to be sacrificed in the upcoming ritual which takes place tonight. Horrified of what will occur less than 24 hours, Sariah summons tries to summon André but is apprehended due to the unlocational spell that Jamia placed among the area that they are being held. Although, feeling a tense signal from Sariah, André quickly rushes and arrives at ther residence to see that it has been broken into and that Sariah isn't home. Smelling the scent of vervain around the apartment and sensing that Sariah has also been kidnapped by Slater, he tries to keep his composure but destroys and devastates the whole apartment due to what he promised her but feels as though he failed her. André contacts Eric to inform him that Slater has made his second attempt into fulfilling this process of breaking the curse by kidnapping Sariah. He also metions that the full moon will be upon the city tonight and that it wil occur as the moon is in it's final axis stage. Eric and Vincent begins to discuss that while this event occurs tonight, that safety among the humans is required and their mission is to stop Slater and Paige from breaking the curse and kill them slowly with the initiative of them experiencing pain, which Vincent agrees. As she continues to worry for Dominic's safety, Ariana makes a bold decision to call Ayana and asks her to use her clairvoyant spell to see if the safety of Dominic is stable rather than uncontrollable. Ayana states that all is well, but mentions that Slater is preparing for the ritual, which he is tying up Dominic as well as Sariah which they will be placed around two imperial circles that represents the stages of the curse. Camille meets Jamia to inform her that she and the others will be arriving during the pre-axis tilt of the moon and confirming to Jamia that she must do what she promised, if not, Camille stated that she'll die along with Slater & Paige. As Michael prepares to leave Kate's residence to prepare for the event that will soon affect their environment if not dealt with, Kate grabs him and begs him to make love to her. Kissing and seducing Kate to the fullest extend of him proving that he loves her, Michael thinks about whether this is the unexpected time that Kate was referring to when she wanted to be transfiugured. As she confirms that she's ready, Michael slowy bites Kate on her cervical as he transfers his venom into her veins. Screaming due to the pain that she's feels within' her body, Michael states it will last for a couple of minutes and as minutes deduct, Kate reawakens into an official newborn. Isabella begins to prepare for the moment the Eric will soon leave her by also turning off her emotions which she hasn't done since she was a newborn 400 years ago. Placed upon many reasons that she still and currently is in love with Eric, she just doesn't want to inherit the pain once he departs from his family, especially her. Marcus and Destiny prepare to transition during the full moon which is laid upon them hours from now. He informs Destiny that Dominic will be fine and that she should just continue to focus on not to harm anyone and the path she must take while in transition. As the sun begins to reach it's peak, Sariah is tied up across from Dominic, whom is apparently reacting to his transitioning stage with horrifying screams and intensing pain. Jamia responds to his pain by stating that while he is supposed to be transitioning into his wolf form, she is holding his transtioning stage from manifesting, due to the fact that both vampire and werewolf victims must be in their natural human form for the curse to be broken. Jamia secretly whispers in Dominic's ear and states that she's sorry for his indiscresant pain and that it will all be over soon. Matthew & Wesley arrive at the cementary on the behalf of Camille which they came equipped along with vervain, stakes and a couple of wolfsbane grenades (if Paige needs to be contained of her indiscretioning actions). Kristina arrives at the residence of The Old Ones and informs them that it is time. As the ending credits occur & arriving at the scene of the crime, Paige begins to stand guard as everything is in preperation, while Slater quickly approaches Jamia, Dominic, & Sariah and becomes very fond of stating "Are we ready"! Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. Marching On- Timbaland with One Republic 2. Click- Little Boots 3. In Line- Robert Skoro 4. I'll Be Thinking of You- Jamie McDonald 5. Son for the Waiting- Aron Wright Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes